The End of Sept
by kittys-tear17
Summary: “ I I … I am sorry for doing that I thought something happed “ Yuusuke explained the story to Keiko but Keiko couldn’t help but have a little bit more feelings for him today .
1. Fake it

Ok this is what happens when im not weird. scary and a little odd  
  
Kurama walked down the side walk his green eyes almost glowing as he looked around the area. Beautiful pink roses and yellow sunflowers surround the grass part of the land which smelled so well that it tickles his nose.  
  
He noticed a small shadow but ignored it noticing it was only a small white kitten with big cute purple eyes.  
  
Kurama smiled at the kitten bending down and lessoning to its soft purrs as he petted the snow white soft fur on it "why hello there little one "he said in a soft voice looking at the kitten. The soft white ball seemed to respond with a small "meow "  
  
He smiled at this leaning up and continuing his walk still admiring the land. He had walked for about 15 minutes when he finally reached his home. Opening the door he glanced behind him noticing the sound of small paws prancing on the ground behind him  
  
To his surprise it was the same sweet small white kitten. Kurama blinked stopping turning around and looking at it "uhh well I see you followed me home I don't see a collar so I guess your welcome in for a bowl of milk " (bare with me here most stupid thing ive ever typed ) he laughed at himself a little smiling to the kitten .  
  
Kurama picked the kitten up bringing her in. He sat her down on the floor laying his stuff down on to a old wood coffee table .he walked to the kitchen and made a small bowl of milk for the kitten. When he got back he left it down by the kitten watching it lap up the milk purring slightly.  
  
He sat down on the old brown couch picking up a small book and reading it . It toke about 10 minutes tell he noticed something from the Conner of his eye to his surprise the place where the kittens shadow once lay was now of a female nekos shadow .  
  
He turned around and looked at her shocked "who ... Who are you ". It may have been surprise but most of all it was her cast of beauty that stroked him. She had long blonde hair that went down waving like a sea waves. To curls in front for bangs they were long but not as long as her hair and red eyes.  
  
She cast a innocent look as she was dressed in a French maid out fit . She smirked at him and said in a low voice " hello kurama " kurama did not reposed then she explained to him why she was there ...  
  
Awww yes it great to keep you people waiting almost too great to be true loves. Anyways review please and to see a picture of her click the site on my profile. Thank you =^.^= 


	2. Keiko's near end

She toke out a small stone .Kuramas eyes seemed to follow the stone wondering what it could be she spoke her words sounding as if she was British . "Kurama yes your name love "she smiles to him "well call me Zojiku "  
  
Kurama nodded and stood up "alright then why are you here what have you come for " . is green eyes bared with the light giving him a strong look .  
  
Zojiku smiles once more "no worries love I have no interest in killing you . right now ". she smirked to him her eyes tuning pitch black her innocent seemed to fade as she gave out a silent glare once more to kurama the red head prince .  
  
She slammed him to the wall . Kurama fell back letting out a grown before him could attack back she had him under one of her huge claws grinning to him started face and sad in a low witch haunting voice a soul could never forget . " watch your self you have three days to get ready before Sept comes comes for you takeing you to your death .  
  
Zojiku looked like a wicked witch cat girl . she turned back to nonmel throwing him the stone she was holding . "Take this it well bring back the lost fox within you ".  
  
With that she disappeared. Leaving kurama almost pissing in his pants ...  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Yuusuke glanced at Keiko who was walking silent along his side. He leaned his head on his back looking around " well Yuusuke heres my house bye " she glanced at him and rushed down her block to reach her house .  
  
Yuusuke sighed and watched her he turned the other way and was off to his house . By the time her reached his house . He felt as if her was being followed .  
  
But it didn't not take long for his follower to show herself. Stepping out in view of a dark area. Was a blonde cat girl. She was dressed in a plain white dress and had a devil sign engraved to her forehead. You could see the dry blood along that had dripped from the blood of her sick tattooed forehead. She grinned at Yuusuke and said "might wanan check on little Keiko who knows what demons would have threw her in bits by now little boy ..  
  
########################################################################  
  
So what ya think hmm I wonder what would have happed to little Keiko muwahaha . hope she's not dead .. Your ganan have to find out ...and what did Zojiku mean by "this well help you bring out your fox side "... Wait and see . 


	3. Love And Hate Kitty Ears

Yuusuke glanced at her his eyes staring with a gaze. In a flash he ran all the way to keiko's house and pounding on the door " KEIKO KEIKO KEIKO YOU OK " . The door opened slowly and standing there was keiko, she blinked and looked at Yuusuke startled and confused " umm umm Yuusuke I am here what's wrong "  
  
Yuusuke blinked and couldn't believe how embarrass he was then he reached out and grabbed her pulling her close to his chest ' They stood there for a long moment silent, each blushing. Keiko felt Yuusuke his hands locked around her. her head against his chest then Yuusuke looked down at her and said " I I . I am sorry for doing that I thought something happed " Yuusuke explained the story to Keiko but Keiko couldn't help but have a little bit more feelings for him today .  
  
At this same time hiei was jumping from tree to tree he was silent and quick . as usual . He glanced at a small clearing but ignored it he was on his way to a place kurama had ask to meet him at. Hiei felt a bit followed but nearly ignored it . .  
  
Suddnely a black cloak figure stood in his way she had dark eyes and red lips . He noticed a robbin almost like his wrapped around her forhead . "hello hiei ' she said in a low voice " . Her hood went down and he could see she had black eyes white hair and black ears . She removed her ribbin and a red digon eye appeared blinking at hiei " what the hell who are you and what do you want hiei said " . He felt her power over him. he wanted to run away but where would he go .  
  
She had a new power one he had never seen before and was shocked a little . she put her hand on his head and soon he found himself fast knocked out cold .  
  
Hiei awhoke finding himself in a dark room and couldn't here and felt as if her digon eye was . broken or something . He glared up he felt like he could not speak out move like all the energy had been drained from him .  
  
Then he saw the last thing he saw before he was knocked out that white haired catgirl only this time she was holding a knife to his neck " how are you three eyes " ? she hissed to him .  
  
DUNDUNDUN.review and I don't own yu yu by the way .. 


End file.
